The Pscyho Maid
by welcometome
Summary: Bulma hires a maid only too find out too late that she is psycho n is lovesick for Vegeta


Hey guys! K this is a story bout this psycho maid lady that comes to work for Bulma n Vegeta. Well plz review my story n tell me wat u think bout it. O! I'm a horrible speller so sry if theres a lot of spelling mistakes!  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own any of them but the psycho maid, Ms. LimelyKimee ^.^  
  
****Is thoughts, "" is talking (duh)  
  
MS. LimelyKimee  
  
It was just another old boring day for Bulma Briefs at C.C. She was sitting on the couch flipping through her magnesia that came in the mail today while Vegeta was training out in the gravity room. *Gosh where is that lady? * As she flip another page in the magnesia. She glance up at the clock, it was 1:13. *She was supposed to be here 13 minutes Ago. That's great to be late on your first day of work*  
  
Bulma sat her magnesia down and started heading for the kitchen when a knock came at the door. *FINALY! * Bulma walked over to the door and opened it to see a lady wherein something from the disco age. She wore leather neon hot pink pants, with a bright green. She had a small suitcase next to her side.  
  
In a cheerful yet scary voice to reach out her hand and said, "Hello you must be Bulma. I'm Ms. LimelyKimee your new maid". She smiles at Bulma.  
  
Bulma shakes hands with ms. LimelyKimee. "Yes I'm Bulma. Would you like to see where your room is so you can unpack your things?"  
  
"Yes I would. Have you eaten lunch today?"  
  
Bulma starts heading to the stairs with her following behind "Uhhhh ya I have but Vegeta hasn't."  
  
"Oh really! I guess I'll start his lunch right after I get sort out."  
  
"I got to warn you thou he eats like 10 times more then most people. He also has an attuide problem so don't be surprise when he makes a smartass comment at you. And he'll never call u by your name. Its pointless to get him to do so."  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure to remember that," says in a cheerful tone  
  
Walks upstairs and turns left heading to the end of the hallway with another hallway going to the right and turns down there and stops at the door at the end of hallway. "Ok here is where you'll be staying while you're here"  
  
"Ok I'll just unpack now. Bye!" shuts door before Bulma could say anything else, and grins evilly  
  
* This people are RICH! Oh! Its going be so much funnier here then the last one with the now dead family* Snickers at remembering what she did too them. *I wonder what Vegeta looks like* grins at picturing a well tan built guy. Looks around room to make sure there is a closet. *PERCEFT! That is where I'll have the 'shrine of Vegeta'. * Grins happily with self and starts to unpack. I'll I have to say is Bulma better stay out of my way or die*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma who at the time went downstairs and ran out the kitchen door was now pounding on the gravity room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DAM ONNA! What the fuck could she want now? * Vegeta turns of the gravity room and presses the button to open the door. As the computer in the gravity room said 'welcome Bulma' Vegeta realize a look on the blue hair women he never say.  
  
Vegeta wanting to get back the training got strait to the point. "What do you women?" While still trying to figure out the look on her face.  
  
Her eyes widen. "Its horrible!! I never have seen anything like it before!!"  
  
Now Vegeta was getting bewilder. "What did you watch a horror movie and got sacred and decide to run to me?" says in a sarcasm voice.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? NO! MS. LIMELYKIMEE!!" Then lowers voice a little incase she might hear her.  
  
"Who??"  
  
Rolls eyes. " The maid you dumbass!"  
  
Growls at Bulma. "Women you are wasting my time! Now get out of the gravity room!" Vegeta walks over to controls. "Well are you gonna leave or are you gonna get crushed by the force of the gravity room?"  
  
"ERRRR! You're not listening to me!!! She I-"  
  
"When do I ever listen to you?"  
  
"WELL NEVER! BUT this lady she is like something from the 60's!!" "What's the 60's?" raises eyebrow.  
  
"NEVER MIND!! I'm going back in side" she walks out of the gravity room shaking head sadly.  
  
*Always getting in my way. She needs to get a life. What was she talking about? The 60's? I'll have to ask Kakarot about that maybe he knows"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*That baka! Who does he think he is!?*In a mocking voice * I'm the greatest sayin-jin no ouji*  
  
  
  
Well wat u guys think of it so far? Sry it's so short. I'll try to make it longer in the next chp. If u got any ideas email me at evilness4eva3663@netscape.net. Review plz!! 


End file.
